Soul society special Time out
by corruptedkuchikiangel
Summary: Summary: The war is over and the 10th squad is hosting tonight's gala. Byakuya decided his feelings could not be held back anymore. Some little surprises. Byaruki - pairing.
1. And his night begins

**Soul society special Time out**

Summary: The war is over and the 10th squad is hosting tonight's gala. Byakuya decided his feelings could not be held back anymore. Some little surprises. Byaruki - pairing.

The sound from the 10th squad barracks resonate through soul society, the party was in full swing Byakuya could hear the laughter of his drunken companions as he entered the gate. He did not know why he came (**actually he did) **he wasn't planning to but his lieutenant insisted….so did Rukia.

**FLASHBACK**

"Taicho you have to learn to relax" boomed Renji "its just one party it wouldn't hurt"

"NO!" replied Byakuya for what seemed like the hundredth time

"Ni-sama may I enter" Rukia asked from beyond his office door

He didn't notice her approaching he was to busy refusing Abarai

Rukia opened the door slowly "ni-sama, ukitake-taicho sent some papers for you to review and sign"

"Oi Rukia" Renji gathered her up in his arms causing her to drop a few papers.

"Ahhh baka what the hell?" She pushed him away to retrieve them and then proceeded to kick him in the shin.

"Owww bloody hell Rukia that hurt" he said holding his foot

"I know it suppose to tattoo face" she stuck out her tongue at him

Byakuya watched the exchange feeling slightly jealous. Why didn't he have such a relationship with her?

-Aye Chappy freak tell Kuchiki taicho to come to the party

- Renji I think ni-sama can do as he likes

She turned to Byakuya and walked to his desk to place the paper. "Although ni-sama it might prove to be fun you should come" she said quietly, her head bent. Byakuya looked at his intently "I will think about it"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

And here he was **(a little late but still here) **she just had to say one word and he automatically tried to be where she wanted him to. He sighed what was this feeling. The feeling to want to see her smile, to make her need him and to wipe away all those years he ignored her. Was he finally going mad from this lack of intimacy for so long that he fell for her so strong? He wanted to love her with all he had left.

He took in the party scene before him; everyone was formally dressed as Matsumoto insisted that it was to be a formal gathering. So everyone was stripped of their usual shinigami uniforms and was dressed in jeans, dresses, soft pants, skirts, shirts and even leather jackets.

He himself was dressed appropriately for the occasion, dark blue jeans and a black silk shirt **(with the two top buttons open)** and his hair free from his usual ornaments. He looked to his left to see Shunsui groping Nanao ass through her tight red dress. He obviously had too much sake. She turned around to smack him senseless. Ukitake sat opposite the couple smiling happily with both his subordinates at his side **(completely intoxicated)**.

Matusmoto passed in front of him as he was walking around to reach her white hair taicho who was sitting next to hinamori. She hugged the small captain tightly, stifling him with her boobs.

Offutt- ma-pff su-pfffy- he tried to say

"rangiku-san, shiro-chan can't breathe" said hinamori

She released him "sorry shiro-chan" she teased

"It is captain hitsugaya" he said annoyed

"yea yea" replied matsumoto

She got up on the table and clinked her beer bottle

I would like to make a toast - she shouted swaying drunkenly on the table

"I would like to say you kicked ass Ichigo thanks for beating the crap out of aizen"

A spotlight appeared to shine on Ichigo (dressed all in black) and there she was, clad in a short dark purple dress that hug the curves of her upper body and hang loose from her waist to above her knee, she was adorned in blacked jewelry and her hair done in an exquisite style. She looked simply beautiful.

Matsumoto continued with her speech - and for all the captains and vice-captains that showed those espadas what soul society is about! Yayyy! A loud cheer came from the crowd. "now everyone grab someone and get grooving and party till you drop and drink sake till you puke" she turned to ukitake she pointed at him "hey you sexy bitch I would like to dance with you. Ukitake blushed but got up from his seat and grab her off the table and held her close as she giggled like a schoolgirl. They both started to dance to the rhythmic beat of the music.

Byakuya saw as Ichigo held out his hand to Rukia. She took it without hesitation, he watched the dance becoming irritated with every sway of her hips against his. He couldn't take it he couldn't stand here and watch them like that. He turned to head for punch bowl. He instead came face to face with Abarai Renji whose arm was currently wrapped around Kotestu Isane

"taicho you're here?" you look lonely the 8th squad has plenty free ladies just look and Hisagi and Ikkaku - he pointed

"no thank you" replied Byakuya

Taicho its ok it's a party you can indulge in the flesh just look at Rukia and Ichigo

Abarai it would be in your best interest to remove yourself from my sight immediately -said Byakuya angrily.

Renji laughed as Isane steered him away to the crowd

Byakuya continued to his punch bowl mentally questioning himself why he was here, damn it!

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N sorry need to get some rest. hope you like it so far I will update soon cuz the story is finished jus to type it out. I wrote it in a book I write when I cant sleep.


	2. He was there to wear away her tears

Hi hi readers I thought I'd update this before I went to school enjoy!

Rukia felt at ease and so not uncomfortable with Ichigo. Her hands in his didn't seem wrong or forbidden but as her eyes strayed she saw the expression on Inoue's face. She knew how Inoue felt that's why she kept her feelings at bay and blocked any development that would occur. She didn't want to come between Ichigo and inoue.

"I - Ichigo" she pulled away. "I think you should go dance went inoue" - she said cheerfully

Huh? Ichigo stared at her

"Ichigo" she said more firmly

Ichigo understood her eyes and the words left unsaid

"Sure sure ok"

She watched him walked over to inoue and asked her to dance/ she smiled as she saw inoue blush deep red.

She looked around her; she saw matsumoto and her captain dancing rather close. Urahara and yourichi-san was sitting in a corner. Yourichi whispering in Urahara-san's ears making him hide his red face with his fan **(yea he had it even now).** Soi fon stood watching angrily but was asked to dance by the shy Kira.

Rukia chuckled to herself. She walked around taking in every couple. She saw Unohana sitting with Kenpachi in a secluded area. Kenpachi had a wide grin on his face. As Rukia looked more closely she saw why, Unohana's hands were trailing down his open shirt and into his pants. Rukia turned away before she saw too much

O my gosh! Renji was making out with isane her best friend was playing tongue war with the vice captain. Ishida was conversing with Nemu while Chad was arm wrestling with Tataski as the 11th squad cheered them on.

Rukia suddenly realized she was alone but before she could dwell on the thought she felt warm hands encircle hers.

Byakuya took a couple of drinks he felt light headed. Why was he here? What did he need? Her? Did he want to see her? He knew she'd be around that brat Kurosaki

She saw him danced by with Inoue…

Wait…wait inoue was with Ichigo. Where is Rukia? Byakuya became a little more alert. Where was she? Was she alone? He saw her standing in a corner. He felt his heart tugging at him to be at her side even senbonzakura ached for her coldness. He came up behind and took her tiny hands in his. She looked up "ni-sama"

"Rukia would you like to take a walk" he asked calmly

"Hai ni-sama" Rukia beamed, she wanted to be out of this love fest

Byakuya lead her to the 10th squad garden. He watched as she feasted her eyes on the orchids and white roses, she looked up at the sky "its beautiful isn't it, the moon"

He continued to watch her "yes very beautiful" she turned to him and cocked her head slightly "ni-sama?" she said confused. I guess it was hard to believe he found something beautiful, she felt intimidated by his eyes so she looked to the ground.

He looked at her lowered head, his hands clench and unclench at his sides he wanted to touch her, feel her warmth.

Look into her soul.

His hands reach out to tip her chin up to look at him

"Rukia" he said softly

Her eyes were full of sorrow, he knew her heart was broken but she held it together so no one would see. He knew kurosaki felt something for her but risks and too many shattered hearts would be born,

His heart would break he thought, his heart of stone.

He wanted to be the one whose shoulders her tears fell on.

He could no longer hide what she unknowingly does to his mind, body and soul.

In the darkness of the night, he pulled her close and licked her lips (**Mmm soft**) edging them open with his tongue. She let him in, giving him a taste of her sorrow. He pushed her up against the wall of the housing, gripping her waist and deepens the kiss. He moved from her mouth to her neck spreading his marks, he nibbled on her ear as she moaned **(she sounded so sweet).** He stopped suddenly to see her expression; her eyes were brimmed with tears. He bent to whisper in her ear -

Rukia….let me wipe away your sadness

Let me full your world with true blissful happiness

Just say you need me

Say you want me

Tell me you love me

I want to be you everything if you would just let me in. I promise I won't break your precious heart. For you are my pride and I will protect you with all I have.

He let the words sink in. for a moment he wondered if he made a mistake. Then small hands slowly made its way up his back and around his neck to hug him tightly "I Love you Byakuya - ni….

he cut her off " I don't think you should say that anymore"

"Byakuya-sama?" she whispered. He kiss here once more letting his hands wander up her small waist to below her bust line where he lightly passed his hands over the front of her breast, she moaned, he stifled it with aggressive kisses as the yearn for her became greater.

Hehehehehe - suddenly giggles and voices came from around the corner. Rukia pulled away to look up at him terrified, he understood, in one swift motion her lifted her up upon his shoulder and shunpoed to his bedroom laying her down on his bed. He came up over her his shadow covering her completely

"Rukia?"…..

She smiled as she held on to his hands " Byakuya show me your love"

He smiled, he lowered his lips to meet hers, his deepened kisses showing her he was prepared to do anything she wanted.

**Meanwhile back at the spot (where Byakuya and Rukia left)**

Two figures could be seen in the darkness, one was up against the wall and the other in front of her holding her legs in place around his waist

Uhhhh..ahhhh yessss shiro-chan! Moaned hinamori

Lol!


End file.
